Dark Streets, Dark Hearts
by mindreboot
Summary: A modern Assassin's Creed. Altair wants Ezio and Connor to help him track down and turn in criminals for the police. They soon realize that they may be in over their heads and drastic measures must be taken. T for violence and possible language.


**This story was inspired heavily by Synnesai's awesome modern designs for the assassins. Possible spoilers ahead!**

Ezio grabbed the edge of the skyscraper and pulled himself up. His thick-soled gray sneakers made a muted sound. Ezio tensed, listening intently. When he heard nothing, he straightened up and strode across the rooftop with confident steps. His hood hid his eyes and a red sash fluttered behind him.

Eventually he reached the other edge of this building and the large gap before the next one. Ezio pulled two hooks from his belt and took a running start. Catching the gutter with the hooks, he swung his body and jumped up. A glint of moonlight on metal caught his eye. A figure was standing about twenty feet away from Ezio. He squinted and relaxed when he saw the familiar red sash. Connor turned and spotted Ezio, raising a hand in greeting.

"Any idea what Altair meant?" Connor asked, referring to the message they had each received that morning on their doorsteps. It merely stated that Altair wished to meet them in their usual spot for something important. Despite meeting at this spot every night and setting off across the rooftops, the urgent tone of the message had made both Connor and Ezio uneasy.

"No idea," Ezio said softly. The muted crunch of sneaker soles on gravel made them turn quickly. A third figure crouched on the rooftop, slipping off his backpack. Ezio recognized Altair's silhouette and red sash at his hip. "So?" Ezio asked.

Altair stood again and handed Connor and Ezio each a piece of paper. Ezio glanced at the blurry mugshot and information under it. He frowned. "What is this?"

"He's a crime boss, or a head of the mafia or something," Altair answered. "The police are offering a reward for him, alive or dead." He pointed to the bottom of the paper where an impressive figure was printed.

Connor whistled softly. "What does this have to do with us?" He frowned at Altair.

"We could probably find him, right?" Altair said, waiting for his meaning to sink in. Ezio flipped his hood down and frowned. "And there are more of these guys."

"So we're going to hunt them down? How?" Ezio asked, shoving the paper back at Altair. "And do what with them?"

"I have some connections," Altair answered. Ezio shrugged and turned to Connor.

"Don't look at me!" Connor held up his hands. "It sounds like an okay idea. As long as we make sure to get the right guys."

"Right!" Altair beamed, rubbing his hands together. "Think it over. I'll have more information next time." Ezio and Connor nodded before the three men parted ways, each dashing across rooftops and vaulting over railings before disappearing into the night.

Ezio pushed open the door of the bar, quickly surveying the patrons. It was the usual late night bunch. The bartender nodded and smiled at him.

"The usual," Ezio said, sliding onto a stool where he had a good view of the dimly lit room. "Thanks," he mumbled as a drink was placed in front of him.

"How are you tonight, Ezio?" The bartender asked, retrieving a glass to polish.

Ezio shrugged, still considering Altair's idea. "Same as ever, Desmond." Desmond laughed. Ezio took a sip of his drink and glanced around the room. There was one face he didn't recognize; a very attractive woman about his age laughing as she chatted with a man in a well cut suit. Ezio frowned. She didn't exactly fit the category of the regulars. He couldn't help staring as her hair tumbled down her shoulders.

Desmond caught him staring and laughed again. "No Ezio," he teased. "Not her."

"Why not her?"

"That man with her is her fiance." Ezio sighed and turned back to Desmond. "What's bothering you, Ezio?" Desmond had the uncanny ability of knowing when anything was troubling his old friend.

"Altair has another crazy idea. He always means well, but I can't see how this one will work out." Ezio took another long sip, feeling the alcohol burn down his throat. "I wish he could see that it's not his job to lock up every deviant on the street."

Desmond shrugged. "From what I've seen, the police could use some extra hands and beggars can't be choosers. I think Altair will need your help though."

Ezio drained the rest of his glass and roughly set it on the bar. "You're right as always, Desmond. I'll talk to Leo as well and see what he thinks." He payed for his drink and headed to the door. Just as he was about to push open the door, the woman met his eyes and he felt a shiver travel up his spine.


End file.
